


Tales of the Worst Witch of Them All

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A/N: The Worst Witch crossover, used with original 1986 movie starring Fairuza Balk and Tim Currey in mind, if you don’t know about the movie, you can watch the whole film on youtubeI make no money from this posting. I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe or the Worst Witch.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ron looked at the school he had just apparated in front of. It was much smaller than the photos led him to believe. The entire castle could fit inside Gryffindor tower alone. He had known the school was a small one, but he had no idea it was this small. As he approached he looked at the plaque on the stone building. ‘Miss Cackle’s International Academy for Witches’. Yes, this was the place. 

He let his stomach settle from the long distance portkey and then went through the main gates. The headmistress here knew Dumbledore and had written asking if he knew of a flight teacher that could substitute at the school while her instructor was taking a year off to have her baby. 

He was a bit shocked when Dumbledore had come to him but he had readily agreed. He loved flying and the chance to teach it was too good to pass up. He knew only that this was an all witches school and he was to report to the headmistress, Miss Cackle when he arrived. Other than that, he would learn all else as he went along. 

He glanced around the hall as he entered, looking around for a way to find the office he was looking for. This was most defiantly a girls school. He could smell the perfume in the air, and hear giggling in the distance, as he looked back and forth along the hallways. 

Trying to get his bearings, he looked from one side to the other. The halls were narrower allowing for movement in both directions, but for a tall, broad man like him he nearly took up the whole corridor. Howarts halls were large enough for huge groups to move without crowding. There were some places he didn’t risk venturing at all, little staircases he could only assume lead to dorms and just wide enough for a single line of little bodies to navigate. This castle must have been built with females and children in mind. As large in stature as he had become as an adult, he found himself feeling like Hagrid trying to maneuver around.

“Are you lost?” He turned and found a witch looking at him. She had pitch black hair and a pale face. Her thick black eyeliner, and dark red lipstick gave her a customary appearance of the gothic witch, and from her smile and expression she enjoyed it. She reminded him a little of Tonks but with a darker character, and a lot more eyeliner. She was wearing a black pleated skirt and knee high boots. Her black sweater covered a dark red dress shirt. 

“In a manner of speaking. I’m looking for Miss Cackle’s office.” He told her. 

“Oh, that’s this way. I’ll show you.” He moved beside her down as hallways. “Are you the flight teacher?” She asked. 

“Yes, I’m Ron Weasley.” He said offing a hand. 

“I’m Mildred Hubble. I teach chanting. Have you taught before?” She asked, as they rounded a corner, Ron falling back for more room.

“No, I coach quidditch for kids during the summers, and then train professionals during the school season, so this is my first assignment as far as teaching goes.” He glanced around. “This is a much smaller school then I thought.” He said. 

“How big was yours?” She asked. Ron let her pass in front of him down one of the hallways that was lined with black lockers. Various stickers and ribbons decorated some of them.

“This whole school could fit in a corner with room to spare. We used a massive castle in Scotland, but then again we taught boys and girls for about two or three years longer.” 

“Scotland? Near Wiltshire?” They turned and looked at the voice behind them. A very elegantly dressed woman was smiling at him. She wore her floor length dress with a grace befitting someone who grew up with money and lots of it. Ron knew that look right away, he had seen it on Malfoy in their younger years. Malfoy matured and became a fair man, and as luck would have it a good friend. This woman still wore the ‘I’m-better-than-you” look and it automatically irritated him.

“No, near Hogsmeade.” He told her. The way she grinned at him was making him decidedly uncomfortable. He would have to watch himself very carefully with this one.

“Are you here on business?” She asked taking a step forward. She was all but ignoring Mildred and to Ron it was disrespectful. He had been ignored in his life many times, and it was a major pet peeve with him. This woman had managed to earn his loathing in about two sentences.

“Yes, I’m here to see Miss Cackle.” He said. 

“I’d be happy to show you the way.” She smiled and moved forward slipping an arm through his. 

“No, thank you,” he said removing his arm, “we are well on our way.” He turned his back, ignoring her shocked look and they resumed walking. When they were safely away he spoke to Mildred. “What on earth was that?”

She let out a laugh that was filled with mirth. “That was the infamous Ethel Hallow. We were in the same graduating class when I was a student here.” 

“I take it she hasn’t changed much from the example I just saw.” Ron ventured as they came to a stop near a set of staircases. 

“When we were students she had an attitude like none other. Always top in everything, always there when a teacher needed her and never missing an opportunity to ridicule those she thought worthy of it.” Her face carried a telling expression, one he was very familiar with.

“One of them being you?” He asked.

“Oh yes, me more than anyone. When I was honored by the Grand Wizard she was chastised in front of the whole school by him. He never named her individually, but everyone knew who he was talking about. If she hated me before then, it was nothing to what she felt afterward.” She didn’t really smile as she spoke, so it must have been nice, but it was plain that other events had overshadowed it over the years. 

“I know a few of those as well.” Ron said. “There were plenty at Hogwarts.” 

“Oh yes, the best marks, always knew her potions and flying, always a tattle tale to the worst extent. Her father was on the board of wizards, her family always had money, she had the best of everything and flaunted it.” Ron suddenly had a flashback to his own years at Hogwarts. “I used to care about it but since then I’ve learned to think differently. I think it rattles her bones that I don’t care anymore.” They shared a laugh at the thought. 

“No doubt it does,” he agreed, “is she a teacher too?” 

“No, she’s assisting the potions teacher here while earning credits for her own potions mastery.” 

“Excuse me?” They looked up to see an older witch in the open door. She was short and squat and reminded him of Professor Sprout, but more pulled together. Her neatly coiffed hair didn’t carry the wild curls, but rather swirled in an elegant up do on her head. Her robes were dark green and she had years of experience showing in her face. Her smile was warm and approachable and Ron returned it with eagerness.

“Miss Cackle, this is Mr. Weasley. The flight instructor you were waiting for.” Mildred introduced him and saw the older witch smile even brighter.

“Thank you Miss Hubble. Mr. Weasley, did you have any trouble finding the school?” She asked approaching and offering a hand. 

“No, I found it right away, thank you. Miss Hubble was kind enough to make sure I didn’t get lost in the halls.” He said shaking the old and wrinkled hand. She must have been older then Dumbledore, although she also had that same accepting look that his own headmaster wore.

“Good, then we can go over a few things before the evening meal.” Ron ventured into her office and was briefed on where he would be staying, the layout of the school, and given a map. Right away he noticed differences with his own school. Dorms housed at least six beds, where Hogwarts grouped four to a room. The bathrooms were shared, with rows of sinks and showers. Showers at Hogwarts were in each room, letting the four men or women work out their own schedule, then there were lavatories on most levels. Lockers held their school books and most studying was done in the library, which would be a sad disappointment to Hermione. It wasn’t nearly large enough to house what Hogwarts considered suitable for their curriculum. It would appear that most schoolwork was done in their rooms where desks were shared. It all seemed rather crowded to Ron, but he said nothing.

He was also given the schedule of the school, including other classes and what he was required to teach in his own, which brought up an interesting point. “Miss Cackle, this part is something I’m not familiar with. We don’t teach cats to right on broomsticks, I’m not sure I could do it with any accuracy.”

“I appreciate your honesty Mr. Weasley, but teaching a cat to fly on a broom is more a means to build a connection between witch and familiar. All you need to do is tell the girls to bond with their cat and riding together will come naturally. Cats just need to be made comfortable with their witch and they will be comfortable in the broom.” She explained. It seemed simple enough, and from the tone of her voice, it was clear that he could come to her if he had questions.

His class sizes would be miniscule compared to Hogwarts and Ron found it a comfort. His first attempt at teaching and the last thing he needed was mass amounts of students. Being out on the field would also help. He didn’t think he had the personality to stand before rows of students and lecture. He would be teaching by demonstration and practical methods. It was the best way to learn about flying.

Since there were no houses, Ron would have to maintain control in his own way. Usually students behaved, not out of respect for teachers, but merely to keep from losing house points or to prevent rival houses from earning points first. Miss Cackle told him the standard warnings used by most teachers, but for the most part the students were well behaved. He hoped these girls didn’t prove to be too much for him. Ginny had told him that girls can be even more calculating and vindictive then men at times.

He walked with Miss Cackle to what could be considered the Great Hall, but to Ron it was the size of large classroom. He highly doubted he would get used to a small school as well as small classes, but he was a Gryffindor dammit, and he would figure it out. 

As he made his way toward the staff table, he soon became aware of every young ladies eyes on him. They had heard a new teacher would be taking over while Miss Spellbinder was having her baby, but they didn’t know it would be a man and they didn’t know he would be a young man. Ron suddenly wondered if he had made a mistake taking this job, when he heard a sigh or two.

He approached the table where Ethel Hallow immediately stood. “Have a seat Mr. Weasley.” She said gesturing to the empty chair beside her. He looked off and found Mildred stifling her laugh into a napkin. 

“I’m sorry but I agreed to meet Mildred for dinner, thanks anyway.” She opened her mouth to respond but he had moved away already walking towards Mildred. 

“You managed an escape.” She said as he took a seat. 

“Yes, I did.” He said taking a seat and reaching for his menu. 

“You know, Ethel over there isn’t the only one with eyes on you.” Her wicked little grin was cute as she batted her eyes. 

He blushed, thinking that the students hadn’t been so obvious, but he was wrong. He looked at the menu in front of him and taped his wand on his selection. He took a sip of pumpkin juice as his food appeared. Before he could tuck in he felt a presence behind him and turned. 

He nearly choked on his juice as he looked at the woman who was staring down at him. For a moment he thought it was Snape but the breasts in his view proved it him wrong. This woman was the female version of him no doubt. Just as straight laced and in black robes and as stiff in posture as he had been. Her black hair was done up around her pale face in an elegance that matched her carefully applied makeup, but the expression was a match for him, even though she had traces of what might be considered a smile. She also had the same intimidating stance and glare. Just like Snape, this was one who demanded attention. 

“You are Mr. Weasley I presume.” Her rolled R’s gave her the air of a high bred witch, but if Weasley learned anything in his life it was to not let a mere image rattle him. 

He stood to his full height, facing her head on and offered a hand. “Yes I am. And you are?” He asked, his voice calm and firm.

“Miss Hardbroom,” she answered taking his hand, “I trust Miss Cackle gave you the information you needed.” 

“Yes she has.” He said, in the most polite fashion imaginable while keeping his resolve firm.

“Very good. Miss Cackle has no doubt left no unanswered questions.” She said. 

“No, she was very thorough.” He said with a smile, although he wondered why a fellow teacher would question if the headmistress didn’t give him everything he needed. When he saw her companion he decided it must be an excuse to approach him. It seemed useless though, since all she had to do was introduce herself, but he said nothing.

“I had offered to show Mr. Weasley the school, Miss Hardbroom.” Ethel Hallow said from behind her. When did she get there so fast? He didn’t see her approach with Hardbroom, but then again she seemed the sneaky sort. She would have been sorted into Slytherin as quickly as Draco had been.

“Oh, a marvelous idea. Miss Hallow knows the school inside and out.” Miss Hardbroom agreed. Ron could only grin at the pair. Oh yes, he knew a teacher’s pet and an ass kisser when he saw one. These two were on the same brain waves, but he wasn’t about to be cornered.

“Thank you, but if I need to know anything, I‘m sure Mildred can fill me in.” He said with a smile and a nod at the witch who was still sitting.

Hardbroom looked down at Mildred with a sneer. “Oh you needn’t bother her, when Ethel here is more than willing to give you a tour. She was a top student after all.” 

Ron lost his smile and glared at the woman. Her own expression changed as well when she saw his frown. “Seeing as how I myself was a less then promising student in most areas I don’t see how that would make for interesting conversation. Mildred can show me around the castle just fine, and I would prefer it that way.” He said maintaining his glare as he spoke. His look worked and Miss Hardbroom gave him a nod then gestured to Ethel to come and sit with her. 

“Miss Hardbroom, what do you teach?” Ron asked as she moved away. 

“Potion brewing.” She answered. 

“I thought so.” He said then took his seat. Hardbroom and Ethel looked confused for a moment then continued on their way. He took up his fork. “Is there one in every school?” He muttered under his breath. 

“One what?” Mildred asked. 

“Never mind.” He said and began his meal. “I’m going to have to keep an eye out for Hardbroom and Hallow.” The phrase sent Mildred giggling again. Ron wondered if he had made a big mistake in taking the job.

A/N: The Worst Witch was my favorite movie when I was a kid and it was so much fun to write this. Please R&R, especially if you have seen the film already, or checked it out on youtube.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Ron adjusts to his job, ethel becomes a bother  


* * *

About a month into term, Ron had adjusted to a comfortable routine and was finding teaching to his liking. His first years reminded him of himself when he first attempted flight, but he loved how enthusiastic they were. It was impossible not to feed off that excitement.

Since he didn’t have a class until that afternoon, he made his way to his office and went over the lists of the next class. They were older students and were learning the more advanced lessons., defensive flying and accident training. This was a specialty of his since quidditch training involved quick maneuvers and strategy. 

“Mr. Weasley.” He looked up to the door and frowned when he saw Ethel Hallow leaning against the door frame. Again she was just as elegantly dressed, but this time showing a hint of cleavage. Her hair was also left down and flowing in soft waves. He was sure she made an attractive image but he was turned off by feelings of superiority. He disliked anything other than equal footing when it came to women. This one obviously didn’t believe in it. “How is teaching working out for you?” She asked with a smirk. 

“It’s just fine. Did you need something Miss Hallow?” He asked not rising, and dropping his eyes to his parchments again. 

“Call me Ethel.” She said walking in and shutting the door behind her. 

“Miss Hallow, please open the door.” He said. 

“Why?” She asked innocently, but the smirk she was wearing was naughty. Ron was immediately sickened. 

“In an all witch school it doesn’t look proper if the only male teacher is behind closed doors with another teacher.” He said still refusing to stand. 

“Well I’m not a teacher so I guess that rules wouldn’t apply to me, now would it?” She walked over and leaned against his chair. “Getting some work done between classes?” She said leaning closer, deliberately giving him a view of her breasts. Her perfume floated into his senses and he could detect a hint of aphrodisiac. She must have laced her perfume with just enough to give men a turn on, but it wasn’t working with Ron. It only worked if the target was attracted to the wearer and he wasn’t. 

Ron let his quill drop then closed the folder he had been working on. He stood and looked at her. It turned his stomach the way she titled her head and smiled up at him. He sidestepped her, leaving her gaping at him as he took up his cloak and broom. 

He held the door open and glared at her. “I find churlishly aggressive woman repugnant Miss Hallow, and your pathetic attempt at seduction is abhorrent. Take your yearnings and keep them away from me.” She was staring past him at the door. He looked over and saw Mildred Hubble standing in the open door trying without much success to hold in her laugh. 

However it was the woman beside Mildred that brought a huge smile to his face. “I would heed his warning if I were you.” She told Ethel, with a calm and very ladylike carriage. 

“This is none of your business. Nor yours Mildred. Me and Ron were talking.” Ethel said with a sneer. “Who are you?” She shot out at the other woman, when they refused to leave. 

“Well I was born Pansy Parkinson,” she said taking a step toward Ron and slipping her arm through his, “but now I’m Mrs. Ron Weasley.” 

Ethel glared at Ron. “Your wife?” She said. Ron nodded. “You never said anything about a wife.” 

“Even had you asked, I would have said my personal life is none of your damn business.” Ethel was fuming as she left the office. Hearing Mildred laughing in her wake didn’t help. 

“Who was that?” Pansy asked after she had kissed her husband. 

“The one and only Ethel Hallow.” Ron told her. “I’ll let Mildred fill you in on that one. I have to get to a class. How long can you stay?” He asked still holding her waist. 

“I told Miss Cackle I would be here for the weekend, even though she offered to let me stay a week.” This didn’t surprise him. His wife was not one to overstay her welcome, but having her for the weekend was going to be a delight indeed.

“I’ll see you after my class then. Just stay in here until I get back.” With a kiss on her cheek he was gone, leaving her with Mildred. 

“Do I need to worry about that one?” She asked, taking a seat behind Ron’s desk.

“Hallow? No, he has her well in her place.” Mildred told her. “He’s been good about letting his feelings be heard.”

“So I saw, he doesn’t mouth off to women like that all the time. She must have made him angry. Have you seen him act like that before?” Ron had been very forthcoming in his owls home. He mentioned that the looks and comments she made frustrated him, and he didn’t mention he was married because he didn’t want to talk to her. Ron’s usual course of action was avoidance, but today’s tirade clearly showed that he’d had enough.

Mildred shook her head. “No, but then again I haven’t seen Ethel that outright either. Normally she tries flirting with him at odd times or sitting next to him at meetings. This is the first time I’ve seen her try and get him alone.” Mildred had been amused by Ethel’s actions, but seeing Ron upset was something new. She was trying hard not to laugh because Pansy was standing right beside her when he unleashed his temper. She also noticed that his temper vanished the moment he saw her. If Ethel was wise, she would have seen it too.

“He’s been able to avoid it then?” She asked. When Mildred nodded she continued. “Has he mentioned it to anyone?”

“He doesn’t need to. Ethel’s interest is obvious, but has been able to handle her without complaining so the staff just lets him deal with it. I think this is the first time she has made him angry. Maybe your arrival today will clue her in. She was shocked when she found out he was married.” Mildred ventured.

“True. I hope for her sake she figures it out.” Pansy spoke quietly, but Mildred was secretly hoping to see a fight. She knew that Ethel was one to play tricks and pranks but only on those weaker than her who lacked the courage or skills to fight back. Even Mildred’s friend Maud was able to pick Ethel apart when they were in school, and Maud was a tiny little thing. She had a confidence and optimism that Ethel just couldn’t squash. She wondered how Ethel would react to a wife’s anger as opposed to a defensive friend. 

 

 

Ethel had a rotten day after being confronted with Ron’s wife. She had avoided them both for the duration of her visit to the school which lasted the whole weekend. She was due to leave Sunday evening. It was difficult enough to avoid Ron or even Mildred but seeing him together with his wife was making her blood boil. 

The way they held hands even at the great hall table during meals was sickening enough, but to see them sneaking kisses throughout the day was too much to bear.

She relaxed against the tree at the edge of the grounds after dinner. She always came here to relax when she needed to think. She wanted Ron, from the moment she saw him. He was tall, and strong, but his face was gentle and he had a tenderness about him. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and wonderfully red hair. Looking at his eyebrows and eyelashes proved he was a natural redhead and it was a beautiful shade.

She had taken to watching him fly with the students and when the wind blew through it, it gave her gooseflesh. His firm legs gripped the broom with control and his body flexed with such precision. She wanted to feel that body naked and up against hers, and she always got what she wanted. Her flirting had never failed before. 

She had been aggressive, but he said he didn’t like it. Maybe she just needed to be more aggressive or maybe she needed a new plan. What if she ……. A giggle in the distance interrupted her thoughts. 

Rising, she tried to follow the noise but it turned to whimpers. She caught a movement and leaned down, peering through branches low to the ground. What she saw nearly stopped her heart. 

Ron’s wife was laying flat on her back with her dress hiked to her waist, Ron was between her legs eating her out with a fierceness. Ethel felt her own body respond as she pictured herself beneath him. 

Ron rose above his wife. “Merlin woman, I’ve missed you.” He said as he plunged into her. 

“I’ve missed you too Ron.” She grunted as he moved. He worked out all his denied sexual frustration on his wife’s eager body. He thrust deeply and used a force Ethel hadn’t thought possible. Her own body was moist from the images and sounds. 

“You like that don’t you Pansy?” He said glaring down at her. He was drilling her across the ground. “You wanted this.” Ethel’s heart pounded in her chest.

“Yes, I did.” She told him locking her legs around him. “Fuck me Ron, I love the way you fuck me.” 

“I know you do my darling.” He moved faster, riding his wife like an animal.

He grabbed her hips and rolled them over. Pansy immediately took charge and rode her husband hard, moving her body like a woman possessed. Ron slid along the ground, until he dug his heels in to stabilize himself. Thrusting upward he gave his wife more depth as she rocked over him. 

Ethel envied the woman’s position and wished she could ride Ron’s body like this. She could practically smell the sweat and sex radiating off their bodies. It was consuming her and her own desire rose. 

She watched Pansy let out a shriek as Ron searched between their bodies. She was practically twitching over him. Ron’s face as he gazed at his wife was a mask of adoration. Ethel could tell he was getting off at watching his wife search out her finish. 

He didn’t have to wait long. She was soon howling out as her body tensed up and she arched into his. Ron groaned under her. “I love your bathes my dear.” He said, giving her a moment to relax over him. Ethel could smell a new scent in the air. “Cover me in your waters anytime you want.” Ethel felt her heart beat louder at the talk between lovers. Raunchy and sexually blatant, it was talk only those completely at ease with each other would use.

Ron grabbed his wife and flipped her over on her back. Throwing a leg over his shoulder, he began to fuck his wife with an urgency. He drove into her with such a force that Ethel wondered if his wife’s cries were pain or ecstasy, but she found out soon enough when Pansy’s hands gripped her husband’s back and pulled him into her. 

“Come on Ron, fill me up. I missed the feeling of you cumming inside me.” Ron was driven onward by his wife’s commands. He would give her whatever she wanted. 

Ethel knew her own snatch was practically dripping. Pansy’s hand drifted lower and slid into his loosened trousers gripping his ass in both hands. Ethel’s jealousy reached a peak. She should be there. She should be on the receiving end of Ron’s lust. She should be the one having her body pushed to the limits.

She drew her eyes back to Ron who had increased his speed. Rising up on his hands he thrust harder and harder, grunting out as he drove deep and paused. Then thrust again. He thrust a last time and threw his head back. Ethel saw the veins protruding from his neck and the sweat that dripped from his forehead and the tips of his drenched hair. 

He collapsed on his wife who cradled him with her thighs and caressed his back and hair. After several moments he rose on his elbows and they shared a kiss, a long lingering kiss. It was romantic and loving and Ethel could see Ron pouring his heart out to his wife.

“I’d die without you, Pansy.” He told her. Ethel felt like killing someone. The rage inside her destroyed all the glee of seeing Ron engaging in sex. The tenderness he showed his wife was disgusting. The way he cradled her head in his hands, and brushed her hair away with his fingertips was a revolting sight. She detested the light kisses he was reining on her face and lips. She just wished he would remove himself from her body but he didn’t, they lay there like that entwined with each other. 

“I love you Pansy.” Ethel fought the urge to vomit. She couldn’t stand to hear this anymore. She rose and sneaking back she broke out into a run when she exited the forest. She didn’t stop until she had made it to her rooms. 

Hurling her body on her bed she glared up at the ceiling and kicked her arms and legs while she let out a screech. The charms on her room held in the sounds of her temper. She wanted Ron, and after seeing him with his wife tonight, she knew it would be a hard task indeed to get what she wanted. 

She could always slip him a love potion but she wanted the satisfaction of knowing that he was fucking her on his own. She had to try again. She had seen how his body reacted to getting sex. If his wife was gone then all that pent up energy would be ripe to explode. A man who fucked like that would have a high sex drive and it be demanding on his body. When that demand became too much to handle, it did Ethel was going to be the recipient. 

She slept with carnal vision on her and Ron in her dreams.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Ethel begins to plot   


* * *

Pansy had left on time and Ron was right there when she used a portkey in front of the school. When she had vanished Ron stood in the spot for a moment, then wiped his cheek. Mildred Hubble handed him a handkerchief and patted him on the back. 

Ethel fumed from the window as she looked down on the two walking back into the castle. Ron had formed a friendship with Mildred Hubble and it made her sick. She had heard through the gossip mill that they shared the same past. Both were less than average students who needed time to come into their own. 

Ron and Mildred knew the value of friendship and it was something each respected in the other. The way Mildred and Pansy had talked during her stay made it well known that she had become a friend of the wife as well. Ron didn’t know it but Mildred had promised to let Pansy know if Ethel seemed to be plotting. Ron wasn’t as tuned in to sinister females and didn’t see plotting and planning the way ladies did. Having Mildred as an extra pair of eyes made her feel more secure about leaving, comfortable with the camaraderie they now shared. 

It was a camaraderie Ethel wanted no part if. She wanted Ron for herself, and that wife of his and new pal were making things difficult. With a frustrated growl she hurried down the hall. 

 

 

She waited a week before trying again, giving him a chance to miss the closeness of a female body, but making sure he didn’t have time to get over the feeling. It was her theory that he would want that contact after being with her during her visit. Ethel planned to be accessible for that contact, so he would turn to her. He was too much of a physical man to deny himself or his body the release it needed. 

After the lunch meal she went to his office. She knew Mildred had a class and he would be alone. He was going through files and had his back to the door. He didn’t see her sneak in until she had locked the door. 

“Miss Hallow, open the door.” He said his face hardening. 

“Come on now Ron, it’s just the two of us. I’ve been thinking about you.” Her voice was low and seductive, filled with an offer that was universal.

“I couldn’t care less what you think about. Now open the door.” He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. 

She walked over to him and leaned closer. “You don’t mean that.” 

“Yes I do.” He said firmly.

“You know you really are powerful when you make love Ron.” She said with a grin. “I’d love to feel that power.” 

“What are you going on about? When have you ever seen me make love?” He asked, his brow furling. This woman was heading toward dangerous territory and he didn’t like it one bit. 

She grinned at him. “I’m in the habit of walking along the forests when I need time and space to think. It offers a nice form of privacy don’t you think?”

At her wider grin a realization struck him. “You saw me and my wife that night.” 

“I must say you move with such force.” She said reached out a hand to his arm. “No one needs to know.” She whispered, massaging his arm gently. “It would be our secret.” Ron glared at her. “The intensity that comes out of you is very telling of your potency. A man like you shouldn’t be expected to keep that all inside without an outlet to release it to.” She let her hand slid higher caressing his shoulder. “A man like you needs a woman. A man as virile as you needs the comfort of a soft and willing body.”

Ron snapped. Taking her roughly by the arm, he dragged her off his desk. “Now you listen to me you pathetic excuse for a woman,” Ethel gasped in outrage, “only a slag offers herself to a man who is married and only the worst type of slut spies on lovers engaged. You are the lowest woman to crawl on the ground and even if I were not married, your holier than thou attitude makes you nothing but pathetic.”

“You….” Ethel was raging internally.

“If you come near me one more time, Hallow I swear to Merlin and his in laws you will feel a wrath the likes of which you have never seen before. Keep yourself and your filthy snatch away from me.” 

With his final words he thrust her from his office into the hallway. She stood glaring at the door that had just slammed in her face. “Ethel.” She turned her head and found Miss Hardbroom staring at her from down the hall. 

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom?” She said approaching her teacher. 

“I do hope you aren’t going to abandon your quest?” She told her apprentice.

“Miss Hardbroom?” Ethel was shocked. 

“Do you think I am blind?” She gave the younger woman a gentle smile. “I can see craving when it’s there. Sometimes men don’t know what’s good for them.” She moved closer, and lowered her voice. “Sometimes men need to be shown just who is the better option.” 

“He is married after all.” She countered, grateful for the advice of her favorite teacher.

“As was the Grand Wizard at one point, but things change Ethel, and the right witch can make changes happen.” Ethel smiled at her mentor. “The right witch can keep a wizard in the palm of her hand, she can make herself his one focus and demand his devotion. The right witch would make sure that the wizard she wants is the one she gets.” She turned and walked away. This was far from over she decided. She had told herself she wouldn’t use a lust potion, but drastic times called for drastic measures. A pensieve to his wife would be the final topping on the tart. 

 

 

After he had thrown Ethel out Ron moved to his desk he took up his quill and began writing furiously. After he wrote the letter he sent it out with his owl. 

When he had finished making his notes in his files he had calmed down. Still upset, but at least calm. No woman had riled him the way Ethel Hallow did and it shook him to his bones. Never had he felt like hitting a woman in his life, but tonight he did. It scared him and he felt ashamed of that thought, but proud of himself that he was able to suppress the urge. 

He rubbed his eyes with his hands and let out a breath. His attention was peaked when he heard voices in the hall. Moving to the door he leaned out and listened. 

“I know what you are trying to do Ethel Hallow and you had better be careful.” Ron recognized Mildred Hubble’s voice and listened closer. 

“I don’t know what….”

“Yes, you do. You have set those wicked little eyes at Ron the moment you saw him, but let me tell you something Ethel, he will never want you. I see how he is with his wife and I hear him talk about her. He loves her and nobody else.” Mildred was firm in her words, and Ron felt a new gratitude toward her. 

“Yes well things change Hubble.” 

“Not in this case. Ron is in love with his wife and there is no way you can come between them. Even if you tried, you have a hell of a time dealing with his wife. She’s very possessive.” Ron grinned as he thought of Pansy. She was possessive and he found he didn’t mind in the least. 

“You stay out of this Hubble. What I do is my own business.” The rage was showing. He imagined that she was quick with a temper once she got going.

“Your own business happens to be involving a new friend of mine and his wife. With her not here that means you deal with me and I’m not going to let you get away with any more nasty tricks.” Did Pansy put her up to this? Defending him was one thing, but saying she would deal with her was different. When Pansy wrote him back, he would ask her. 

“You just shut…..”

“No you shut up Ethel Hallow. This is not a school age longing to get what you want or some game you are playing to get the good looking boy, this is a married man. You have no class and no integrity.” Mildred’s own anger was starting to come through.

“Who are you to judge me?” Ethel threw back. Ron could just picture her flaring nostrils.

“You haven’t grown up one bit since we left school. You are still as spoiled and childish and self centered as before. It doesn’t matter how anyone feels or what anyone wants but you. Ron doesn’t want you. He doesn’t like women like you, he told me. From the moment he met you he felt that way. He can’t stand people who think they are better than everyone else. He detests those that think they are superior because of their family or their wealth, and that’s you to a T. You do nothing but flash your father’s position to all who will hear. You talk constantly about your mother’s connections in society. Well this time, it doesn’t work in your favor. It does just the opposite. If you had any dignity at all you world leave well enough alone.”

Ron heard angry footsteps stomping their way down the hall. He smiled at Mildred’s defense. She had become a very good friend to him and Pansy thought she was wonderful. 

A moment later Ethel’s dainty footsteps went off in another direction. Until he heard from his wife he made it a point to stay away from her. He wasn’t worried about temptation, it was the thought of her touching him again that was disgusting. 

He sat back in his desk and looked out his window. The sky was clear and peaceful and normally the sight eased Ron but not today. He missed his wife and again thought that taking this job might have been a very, very big mistake. 

The long periods away from her were torture on his soul and his body. He had developed a habit of wanking off twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night to help him sleep. It was a poor substitute for not having his wife in bed with him, where he could curl up next to her. 

He smiled at the thoughts of his wife that passed through his head. They were very active and experimental lovers. They tried out things they read in nasty magazines and dirty books. 

Hermione had jokingly given them a sexual position manual for their first anniversary. They tried every position in it and made notes on the pages, either agreeing or disagreeing with the author’s comments and notes. 

To have a partner like her in his life was a dream. He watched out for her owl, hoping she would have a solution for him. He hadn’t dealt with a woman as aggressive as Ethel Hallow was. He was a handsome man, he could say that without vanity because he knew it was true. His face had taken on a maturity and his body was lean from the rigors of flying constantly. His best feature aside from his ginger hair were his blue eyes. He had been told many times that they were soulful and warm. 

He knew women found him attractive physically but normally the select few who did come on to him had backed off when he said he was married, but not this one. She was overly aggressive and way too forward. He needed his wife’s input on this before he hexed the woman.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: pansy returns  


* * *

Three days later Ron began to worry. He had yet to hear from his wife and he was starting to think she might be mad at him for some reason. He met up with Mildred in the hall one evening as he made his way to his office. Mildred tried to calm his fears saying Pansy must have a plan and was taking time before writing to him. 

“Mr. Weasley.” They both stopped to see Miss Cackle coming out of her office. “Hello there Miss Hubble.” 

“Hello Miss Cackle.” They both said. “You wanted a word?” Ron asked. 

“No, not really a word, I just thought you might want to know first before I make the announcement at dinner.” The twinkle in her eye was bright and he had flashbacks to Dumbledore when he had something in the works.

“Announcement?” Ron and Mildred looked from each other to Miss Cackle. 

“I’ve hired a new assistant, to help out. I’m allotted for a secretary, but have never had one so I decided to try one out, just until the end of term. If it turns out to be as big a help as expected then I shall find a permanent secretary.” 

“Brilliant.” Mildred said. Ron nodded but neither could see how that would be worthy of an announcement over the Great Hall. Notices around the school alerting students to a new staff member was all that was needed, especially if she wasn’t to be a teacher. 

“I’m sure you know her.” Miss Cackle said stepping aside. Pansy exited the office holding some parchments and smiled. 

“Pansy!” Ron rushed over and took her in his arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. 

“Miss Cackle, this is wonderful.” Mildred said as the couple hugged. 

“Yes, this is just temporary of course.” Miss Cackle told them. “Now seeing as how rooms for a secretary can’t be readied on such short notice, would it be too much to ask if she may share a room with you Mr. Weasley?” Her knowing little Dumbledore twinkle was in full force. Maybe one of them picked it up from the other.

Ron grinned. “No trouble at all.” He said, still not letting go of his wife. “I will make room.”

They went to dinner where it was announced that Mrs. Weasley had joined the staff as secretary to Miss Cackle. Mildred didn’t miss the fury in Ethel Hallow’s eyes and she gave the girl a big grin, lifting her glass in a toast. 

Ethel glared back at Mildred’s smug smile. Ron’s wife was going to be in the castle until the end of term? This was going to complicate things. She had just received the ingredients for the lust potion, but now that the charming Mrs. Weasley had arrived, it would be even harder to slip it to him unnoticed, and even harder to get him alone to savor the effects. She pushed her plate away, suddenly losing her appetite. 

 

 

“I can’t believe this.” Ron said as he carried her bag into his rooms. “How did you work this out?”

Pansy sat down on his bed while he shut the door and walked over to her. “I got your letter and wrote to Miss Cackle. I asked her if there was any way you could live in a flat out of the castle. She sent a floo address and we met.”

“Did she ask why you wanted me out of the castle?” He asked while he sat beside her. 

“Yes, she was very understanding about it. She can’t oust Hallow from the castle since she is here under a patronage and she doesn’t have actual proof, so she came up with the secretary idea.” Pansy said easing into his lap. 

“There is no secretary allotment?” He asked, sliding his arms around her waist to hold her in place. 

“Yes there is, but she has never needed one. She just used the loophole to give me an excuse to stay in the castle.” She held his shoulders and cradled his head. “Needless to say she was upset by Hallows actions, but she was more than willing to let me handle things. She did mention that she would step in if things got out of hand.”

“Well, it wasn’t my intent for her to know. I didn’t want to appear troublesome.” He told her. 

“I know love. Well, you don’t have to worry about it now. I‘m going to take care of everything for you.” She gave him her sinister grin. 

“What are you up to woman?” He asked, getting turned on like he always did when she plotted and planned something. “I know that look.”

“Let’s just say I made some arrangements before I left with the information you gave me in your letter. You will find out soon enough what I have done. For now I just want to wrap you in my arms.” She said cradling his head in her breasts. 

He returned her embrace. “I love being in your arms my dear.” He nuzzled her with his face, inhaling her perfume. 

“There’s something else I’ve missed too.” She said playing with his hair. 

“What’s that?” He asked. She slowly removed herself from his lap and worked his trousers open. 

“I missed this.” She said, pulling his cock free. Taking it in hand she took him deep in her throat, cradling his sac in her palm. 

“Bloody hell Pansy!” He dropped on his back and closed his eyes, gasping out at the feel of her lips on him. He could feel the back of her throat tighten on his cockhead. She started rolling her head from side to side, sliding up and down. 

She loved the noises Ron made when she gave him head. She used to be insecure about it but when she had told Ron that she needed assurance about her performance he promised not to hold back and he never did. 

She took the base in her fist and stroked as she sucked the head, rolling his sac in her other hand, feeling the little globes in her palm. Ron was fisting the pillow behind his head, grunting out. 

“Pansy, I’m gonna…..stop……” She slid off his cock and watched him rise and frantically pull her knickers out from under her skirt. Ron had issues about cumming in her mouth. He thought it was too close to pissing in her and he was turned off by it. Tossing the flowing fabric up to her waist, he pulled her in his lap and lowered her onto his cock. 

She threw back her head and cried out. Ron thrust upward, bracing his feet apart on the floor to balance her weight. As she bounced in his lap he reached up and pulled apart her blouse, then yanked off the lacy bra, freeing her breasts. 

She began rocketing her hips while he sucked her hard nipples and squeezed her ass. She rode him harder, pushing her body on. Ron looked up at his wife, thinking what a glorious creature he had been given in life. She was all his, in all her beauty. She lusted after him and him alone and he felt so proud to be her husband. 

She was close to her release and as she clenched down on him, all he could do was smile. She was at her most radiant when she had reached a climax and being covered in her juices was a feeling like no other. He held her steady as she thrust against him, letting her body twitch while she came down. 

As her breathing slowed, he was still rock hard inside her. She looked down at him and gave him a one sided smirk. “Wizards turn.” He said and lifted her off him. He eased her on her back but she kicked up and turned around rising on all fours. 

Ron let out a growl and quickly stripped off his boots and trousers, all the while keeping his eyes on the wet pussy that was presented for his view. He quickly knelt behind her and slid inside. 

Pansy arched her back like a cat, taking him deeper. Ron planted a foot next to her waist and pushed her shoulders down onto the mattress. Gripping her hip and her shoulder he pulled her back as he thrust forward. She began shrieking out as he plunged deep. 

He loved it when Pansy allowed him to do this. She loved feeling it just as much as he did. She knew that when he maneuvered her in this position he was driving his body toward cumming, so when she dropped first he knew she wanted to feel him jump over the edge. His body moved faster and faster, thrusting into his wife’s eager body. 

Her hands gripped the edge of the mattress to hold steady as Ron plunged the deepest in this position. Soon she felt it, that hard and deep thrust that lifted her knees slightly off the bed. Again and again she was lifted as her husband gripped her hips in a painful hold. She would have bruises on her hips but it was always exciting to see the marks he left on her. 

He let his weight go limp and he dropped on her, his body covering hers and his breathe hard in her ear as he exhaled. She felt his lips against her earlobe and his hot temple against hers. 

“Pansy, I love you so much.” He breathed out kissing her cheek and caressing her body under his. “What would I do without you?” 

She giggled and lifted her head to kiss his cheek. “You’d wank off three times a day.” Ron joined her laughter and kissed her again. 

 

a/n: please R&R, Ethel’s payback is on the way.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Ethel's payback  


* * *

“Pansy, love what are we doing out here?” He asked as she led him back to the clearing they had first made love in. “In the mood for a little al fresco?” 

“Shhh, just you wait and see. Come on.” Using her wand she transfigured a pile of leaves into a flight of stairs. Together they climbed and got comfortable on a thick limb that Pansy had charmed to allow them to sit comfortably as they looked at the perfect view of the clearing. 

“What are we waiting for?” He asked, as she settled between his open legs, relaxing her back against his chest. 

“I sent the charming Miss Hallow a note saying to meet in the clearing at midnight. I signed it ‘Weasley’.” 

“Why on earth did you do that?” He asked. 

“My darling, will you just trust me, now no more talking.” She pointed down to the clearing and he saw Ethel walking in to the clearing. 

 

 

Ethel felt her heart racing. When she got Ron’s note she jumped up and down on her bed. She just knew he’d come her way, she knew it. She showered with her champagne wash and new perfume, taking care with her hair and make-up and wearing her sexy red dress. It tied in the front and a simple pull would expose her body and show him the sexy lingerie she had worn for him. A push up bra, garter belt and lacy stockings. She had rejected the knickers hoping it they wouldn’t be necessary. 

As she approached the clearing she took out the note and reread it. 

‘Ethel, meet me at midnight at the clearing. Tell nobody about it and please don’t be late. Weasley.’

“Hello.” Ethel looked up and her smile vanished. This wasn’t Ron. It was a taller, lankier man. 

“Who are you?” She asked. 

“I’m Fred.” He said. 

“And I’m George.” Another man emerged from behind him. An identical twin. They were alike in every sense, even down to the same robes they wore. They had just introduced themselves but she had no way of telling them apart.

“I’m sorry, but I’m meeting someone here.” She said pocketing the note. 

“Yes, we know…..” One of them said. 

“…..and we’ve come.” The other finished. 

She faced them and said firmly, “I’m waiting for Mr. Weasley.” 

“Yes, we know. I am Mr. Weasley.” One said. 

“And I am Mr. Weasley.” The other said. 

She backed up a step. “You are both Mr. Weasley? But Ron wrote me……”

“No he didn’t……” one started. 

“…...we wrote to you.” the other finished. 

Ethel blushed bright red. “Who are you?” She asked. 

“Ron’s older brothers.” One said. 

“Ron’s brothers? The note was singed Weasley, not Weasleys.” She countered. 

“Well, we usually…..” one started.

“…..work as a team.” The other finished. 

“You rarely find…..” 

“…..one without the other.”

“Do you always finish each other’s sentences?” She asked backing up a step. 

“Usually.” They said together each taking a step forward. 

Ethel back up another step. “I’m sorry, I think a misunderstanding has been made.” She turned and started toward the castle, but was stopped by a set of hands on each arm. 

“Where are you going?” One of the asked. 

“We’ve come all this way to see you.” The other said. turning her slowly, until she was facing one, with the other against her back, a pair of lips whispering in each ear. 

“We’ve heard how beautiful you are…..”

“…..and how passionate you are……”

“…..and how exciting you can be……”

“…..and how sexy you can be when you try.”

“You aren’t going to send us away are you?”

“We’ve been so looking forward to seeing you.” The whispering turned into caresses with their lips brushed against her ears. Hands caressed her hips and shoulders and the heat of two bodies warmed her own. 

She didn’t know what to do, what to say, how to act. This was all too much. She came here expecting to see Ron, thinking he had sent her the note. He hadn’t, but apparently these two had. Ron’s brothers. 

Soon a set of lips caressed her neck, teasing her pulse. Her head dropped back on it’s own. Soon the other side of her neck was treated with the same attention. She couldn’t take in what was happening, being caressed by twins in a forest clearing.

Her knees buckled and she felt her weight leaving her body, but she didn’t fall. Then she realized she was being held up by two sets of arms. She felt her heart racing, and shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

“No,” she pushed at the arms, “I was waiting for Ron…..”

“Ron won’t come……” one said, kissing her earlobe. 

“….he doesn’t want you.” the other finished. 

“…but we do.” They said together, each into her ears. 

This was too much to bear but she couldn’t pull away. She was being caressed now, a set of hands cupping her breasts, and a set gently groping her ass. Four hands on her body were sending her senses in a whirl. 

“How lovely you are……”

“……a rare beauty to behold.”

The dress was opened by one and removed by the other. She was pulled forward and hugged tightly by one, as he kissed her neck, then he eased her back and into the others arms. Her back made contact with a naked chest and before she had time to react a second naked chest covered her, sandwiching her between them. 

One of them took her lips in his while the other unfastened her bra. The kiss broke and she found her head turned slightly and her lips kissed by the other. The bra was eased off her body and the cool air hit her breasts puckering her nipples, only to be covered again by warm skin. She was cocooned in-between both of them, topless with nothing by hot flesh warming them. 

She was eased onto the ground, each of them taking a hand and slipping an arm around her back so she fell slowly back. Each of them held her hands and their heads dropped and each took a nipple in his mouth. 

Ethel arched her back and let out a gasp. She had never felt a sensation like this. These two were truly amazing. She let her eyes drift shut as her breasts were caressed and licked and lightly bitten. 

She arched her back, and let out a sigh. While the lips on her breasts continued their pleasures, each of their fingers wove with hers and she gripped each hand bringing them down near her face. 

Their other hands slid down her body and felt along her thighs and knees. Her legs were eased apart and the insides of her thighs caressed simultaneously. The hands worked together and turned her body slightly. 

The one against her chest slipped down and made his way between her legs, hooked her knee over his shoulder and licked her slit up and down. Thrusting his tongue inside her, he licked and slurped. 

Ethel leaned against the other one at her back as he kissed her neck and ran the tip of his tongue alone her spine. His slid further and further down planting kisses along the way. 

Her eyes flew open and she gasped as he spread her ass cheeks and tongued her ass. She reached out her hands and her palms encountered a thick branch but all she could do was hold it as the two sets of hands held her hips firms and her legs apart. 

Being serviced by twins was not something she thought would ever happen to her but it was and she was letting it. Their hands held her body in place while caressing her, squeezing her ass and caressing her thighs, lifting her leg high and spreading her wider. 

Ethel was heaving and clutching the branch she held. Her body was going in convulsions as the tongues that tasted her moved faster and faster. She let out a shrill cry and tightened her legs on the hands that held her open as she came hard.

She was held securely and hands roamed over her legs and up her chest and back. Kisses climbed up her body, and again she was wrapped up in two warm bodies, only this time they had abandoned their trousers and as her neck was soaked with saliva from their open mouth kisses, she felt an erection probe her pussy and an erection up against her ass. 

One had backed away and the other slid in between her thighs, reaching down to guide himself into her. She groaned loudly as she stretched around this thick inches sinking into her. He eased her legs up and slipped at arm under her back, lifting her as he rose to his knees. 

She held his shoulders as he balanced her then lifted upward and thrust. She was lifted and tilted her head as he kissed her neck. As his slow movements brought her body to a fevered high, she felt a cool substance over her ass. She turned her shoulder to see the other toss a bottle aside. 

‘What are you……” Her words died when she felt magic wash over her and her body instantly relaxed. She let her frame drop back and was soon held supported by both chests again. 

“Just relax my darling……” the one in front said, while sucking her earlobe. 

“…..just let us love you.” the one behind her finished, positioning himself at her tight entrance and ever so slowly sinking in. 

The spell he had used was a muscle relaxer and she was able to take him without discomfort. She let her weight go and let both of them sink balls deep inside her. 

Ethel had never been so filled up in her life. “Oh Merlin.” She sighed out, as the twins held still letting her become used to them. 

“Do you have any idea how wonderful you feel?” One had asked. 

“How fabulous your body feels?” The other asked. 

Kisses covered her neck and shoulders, two tongues exploring her skin as their bodies slowly moved in an easy rhythm. Ethel let herself relax against the bodies that supported her and penetrated deeply. 

She lifted her hands and buried her fingers in the hair of both men. One on either side of her face, each making her feel the sexiest she had ever felt. “Whos who?” She asked. 

“I’m Fred.” The one in front said. 

“I’m George.” The one behind her said. 

She gasped as together they plunged deep, lifting her higher. She wrapped one arm around Fred’s shoulder and reached back caressing George’s hip and thigh as he moved. 

She gasped and sighed as her body was rolled this way and that. A fine sheen of sweat covered the three undulating bodies. Ethel heard grunts in both ears as she felt her body nearing a heated climax. 

Her body was crushed as both of them tightened their hold, moving in tandem as she cried out again and again. 

“Come on Ethel…….” Fred urged her on. 

“……come for us.” George said giving her ear a nibble. 

Their arms wrapped around her, as the three joined bodies began moving faster. Each twin locked hands and used the leverage to pull them closer to Ethel, sinking deeper and creating one thrusting mass of lust. 

Ethel began moving her own hips frantically, clutching to the two identical bodies that held her. Grunts and cries echoed in the small clearing. Ethel rocked her hips faster and faster, gripping Fred’s shoulder and clutched George’s arm and she began shaking. 

“That’s it Ethel, let go…….” Fred told her. 

“……you look so beautiful right now.” George said, angling his head to watch her face.

Ethel moved faster and faster, letting out a howl as her body clenched down on the two grunting men and she jumped headfirst into ecstasy. Four hands held her body still as she twitched and jerked this way and that during her climax. Just as she started to come down, they picked up their own pace and lengthened her orgasm. 

She was still riding the last waves as George came, growling between clenched teeth into her neck, thrusting hard three or four times, unleashing into her bowels. Fred wasn’t far behind as he sent splashes of fluid into her pussy, letting his head arch back as he cried out. 

They fell still connected to the side and rested curled up against each other. They didn’t pull away and Ethel basked in the glory of their caresses on her exhausted body as she closed her eyes.

 

Above in the trees, a loving couple slowly left the threesome to rest, seeking out their own rooms for the night.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: the ending?  


* * *

The year passed well for Ron and Pansy. Ron finished his teaching and began again training quidditch players year round, developing several flying exercises for athletes. 

Pansy remained at her husband’s side wherever he went. She actually worked for the twins, helping to test their new products in various cities over England. Ron going to both city and rural areas came in handy and she was able to research all over the country how well the products worked in different situations. 

Mildred continued teaching for a few years until Ron heard that Dumbledore needed a new spells teacher when Flitwick decided to retire. He mentioned Mildred and she was interviewed right away. Miss Cackle’s recommendation secured her the position and she was a frequent guest at the Weasley home in between their trips. 

Ethel Hallow earned her potion brewing merits and, in a short time, her potions mastery as well. She abandoned her attempts at seducing Ron after her evening in the clearing, and had actually developed a somewhat reserved demeanor. She seemed lost in thought on several occasions, but said nothing about what occurred to anyone. 

A week after her encounter she received a letter from the twins inviting her to dinner at their flat. She had yet to right back. 

The End?

 

A/N: As I finished this last chapter, i find myself wondering what happens to ethel and the twins. What do you think?


End file.
